


You Have Me

by orphan_account



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, I was first let it be known, Incest, Just a dash of angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nano could slowly feel his younger brother slipping from his grasp.





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> The fastest fic in the west. Don't @ me.

Nano could slowly feel his younger brother slipping from his grasp. 

"Just remember, you're screwing me over for some posh girl." 

The words come out as calculating and measured but really, he doesn't realise he's saying it until he is. 

The responding silence rings in his ears long after his brother leaves the room, and lingers like a nasty fog long into the night. 

___ 

  


  


Two nights later, forty eight hours of acting civil for their mother and pretending like it was just a normal argument between brothers, Samu finally caves. 

"Look, Nano, you are my brother."

Nano is acutely aware of his brother some feet away from him, doing work at the coffe table. So aware that he doesn't know what's going on with the characters in his favourite soap, even though he's had it on for the last hour. He doesn't look away from the TV and  takes another mouthful of his beer, his other hand occupied with a cigarette he hasn't taken a drag of since he lit it.

  


"You're my brother." 

After a silence, Samu mutters in an annoyed voice, "Would you look at me?"

But it doesn't sound like a question and Nano turns his head to his younger sibling rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, trying to pretend that his head isn't pounding with the sound of his pulse. 

"You are my brother," he repeats firmly. "I know that no-one loves me like you do. Its not like I'm trying to marry her. I've known her a couple of weeks, I've known you my whole life. I just... I like her. And I don't want to do something shitty to her. That's it." 

He puts his earbuds back in and bends over his work again. Nano stares at him for a moment, taps his forgotten cigarette and brings it to his lips. He stands and walks over to his brother in his slouchy way, and peers at his work. He gives up trying to understand and just sits across from him, watching and smoking. 

Five minutes later Samu coughs from the smoke, and looks up accusingly, his eyes watering. "You son of a bitch, Nano. Take that to the balcony or Mama will throw you off of it as soon as she comes back and smells it in here." 

"No," Nano says simply.

Samu snorts. "Your funeral." 

"Its just weed. She won't give a shit." 

"Whatever you say," he shrugs, the shoulder of his vest top slipping down with the motion. He pulls it back up, yawns and gets back to whatever he's working on in one movement. If Sam were to look up at that moment, he'd see Nano's face darken slightly as he leans over onto the table and blows the biggest plump of smoke into his brothers face. Samu was kind of expecting something like that so he doesn't flinch- only looks up and is shocked by how close is brothers face is to his. 

To Samu, Nano looks scared. To anyone else who could have seen his face in that moment, he would have seemed amused. Nano sits cross legged onto the table so that his knees are hovering above the Samu's papers. He grabs the sides of his little brothers face. "You wouldn't..." Nano starts.

  


Here he is, physically holding him, but the fear isn't going away. His brother is. Is going to... No. He wouldn't. He understands. He understands that no outsider could ever breach this. Ever since he was a baby, he was there. He saw him walk for the first time, scrape his knee for the first time, witnessed his first crush his first disappointment, his first fight. He was there for all of it. And he had his back every single time. Because that was what it meant. To be brothers.

  


"Why now Samu?" He mumbles to himself, unaware that his brother can hear him, their faces being barely an inch from each others.

Samu makes a face and tries to move his head, "What? What the hell?"

It's- It's the girl. Clearly. Its obvious, its because he's still a virgin. Has to be. Fucking virgins will lose sense of everything when it comes to someone they "like". "Come on, Nano, the fu-" He closes the gap and kisses Samu, hard, on the lips. "Jesus Christ, what's going on?" Samu yells, yanking his head back, and scrambling up abd away from the table, swiping at his lips once with the back of his sleeve. You did that to your best mates, not your brother.

"Are you okay, Nano? Seriously?" 

Nano responds by jumping off of the table and gripping his little brother's shoulder and neck to pulling him in almost violently. Samu's grunts of protest are swallowed by his brother and his flailing is brought to a still by Nano as he grabs him by the upper arms, pinning his arms close to his body. He doesn't let up with the kiss and eventually Samu stops struggling. 

Taking it as acceptance, Nano moves his lips from his brother's mouth and trails it down to his neck, and starts sucking a possessive bruise into the smooth, freckled skin. "What are you doing, Nano," Samu asks.

His voice sounds blank. He doesn't respond and instead moves his hands from Samu"s arms to his waist. Samu flinches, and Nano grips him tighter to his body. He's gotten hard, frightfully so, and Samu can feel it pressing into the base of his stomach and it's that sensation that flips him out of his reverie. In a feat of adrenaline fueled strength, Samu pushes his brother off of him, and pants heavily as he watches Nano stumble back.

  


"Come on," Samu pleads. " _What are you doing?"_

He puts a hand on his neck, feels the sore skin and saliva on the rough of his palm, and it terrifies him. Slowly, very slowly, Nano approaches him with his hands outstretched and Samu backs up just as slowly until he hits a wall. He's still holding his neck.

"Samu, I love you." 

"We're brothers," Samu agrees quietly in a way that sounds like he's disagreeing. 

"Nothing... Nothing, can change that," Nano insists. 

"You have _me_."

"I-I know," Samuel stutters, not really understanding. Closer still, close enough that Samu can feel the heat of his brothers breath on his face, Nano repeats, "You have me." What he doesn't say is, _you don't need anyone else._  


**Author's Note:**

> This was just to get the ball rolling really. I'm so excited for more gei fic of this great series to be published, honestly I'm pissing myself here. I can see it already in my minds eye. More NanoxSamu incest, Omar and Ander, oh my god, Anderson with Guzman, Angsty Polo x Christian, SAMU X CHRISTIAN OH GOODNESS ITS ENDLESS HONESTLY, please please I need this


End file.
